24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 7: 6:00pm-7:00pm
While President Allison Taylor meets with Senator Blaine Mayer, Jack Bauer makes his way into the White House to interrogate Ryan Burnett and find out what will be the target of the next attack. Meanwhile, General Benjamin Juma is preparing his soldiers, while FBI Agent Renee Walker is following him. At the FBI Headquarters, Chloe O'Brian's actions are being questioned by Janis Gold. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Colonel Iké Dubaku prepares to leave the country and threatens Ryan Burnett with revealing the names of everyone helping him if he was caught. Dubaku's girlfriend, Marika Donoso agrees to meet with him so Jack and Renee can track him. During the pursuit, she causes a crash and Dubaku ends up critically injured. Before being taken to the hospital, Jack retrieves a memory stick from under his ribcage and informs Larry Moss about it. * FBI Agent Renee Walker has to tell Rosa Donoso that her sister, Marika, didn't survive the pursuit, and she blasts Renee for not protecting her. Emotionally stricken by Marika's death, Renee berates Jack for not showing emotions, and slaps him as she breaks down crying. * President Allison Taylor thanks Bill Buchanan for all his help during the day. He takes the moment to vouch for Jack Bauer's dismissal from Senator Blaine Mayer's hearings. Meanwhile, Mayer prepares to meet with the President and asks his Chief of Staff Ryan Burnett to go with him. * Jack Bauer meets with Tony Almeida, who informs him of the imminent attack that will follow. He also tells him that Burnett has information about the attack. While Burnett is getting ready to leave, he receives a message notifying him that the attack is about to begin. The following takes place between 6:00pm and 7:00pm. 06:00:00 Udo, one of General Benjamin Juma's soldiers, disguises himself and kills Iké Dubaku. As Juma assembles his men, Udo calls to confirm Dubaku's death. Juma wants his death unknown to his son Laurent, who is one of his men too. Meanwhile, President Allison Taylor wonders on Juma's whereabouts at the moment as she watches a recording made by Juma. Jack contacts Chloe to ask help by deleting the name of Ryan Burnett from the conspirators in the attacks. Chloe does so. Jack and Tony then arrive at the White House and plans breaking Burnett. Being a wanted felon, Tony decides to just stay behind. Jack also expresses his want not to put Bill in 'the passenger seat". 06:09:55 Ryan Burnett frantically calls Gen. Juma and tells him to extend the attack frame because he is still inside the White House. Ethan Kanin asks Senator Blaine Mayer to quietly leave his prosecution of Jack Bauer in exchange for the support of the president in his war crimes bill. Kanin adds that Pres. Taylor may simply pardon Bauer if Mayer doesn't comply. Mayer is unmoved,and asks his Chief of Staff Burnett to look for some loopholes to attck Bauer, thus pursuing his prosecution. Suddenly, Jack breaks in Bill Buchanan's office by surprise to know where Burnett is. Bill won't budge a bit, only if he knows what is going on. Jack tells him that he doesn't want him getting involved in the situation. Left with no other choice, Jack puts Bill in a sleeper hold. 06:15:02...06:15:03...06:15:04... 06:19:30 right|thumb|06:22:45 Renee calls Larry telling him that Dubaku is dead. The way Renee told him hinted that she thought it was a murder. Her investigation shows there was a ninth man, while the hospital had only an eight-man team. 06:22:45 Chloe calls Jack that and tells him that Janis is getting suspicious of what she was doing. Jack suddenly bursts into the room Burnett is in and tries to break him through taser. 06:24:15...06:24:16...06:24:17... 06:24:45 Larry Moss alerts the president on what Jack is probably doing. Jack knows that Burnett is lying, so he continues to interrogate him. Just as Burnett is about to confess, President Taylor pages him from the phone. Jack uses the taser on the phone, but then the door is blown open and Jack is arrested. Jack is put into a holding cell. 06:36:46 The President calls Ethan to step out with her, while she confers with Ethan if there could be an attack. Ethan says that if Jack says there's going to be an attack, there probably is. 06:38:26...06:38:27...06:38:28... 06:42:55 President Taylor begins talking to Ryan Burnett saying that if he talks, he'll have full immunity from prosecution. Burnett refuses to talk, and as President Taylor is talking about a death penalty, he asks for a lawyer. 06:45:30 Renee tracks Udo in his car and gets to Juma's hideout at 44543 Lambourne Marina. Renee tells Larry about the soldiers, so Larry sets out to her location. Laurent Dubaku asks General Juma if he could take over the mission for his father, but the General refuses. Renee contacts Larry saying that she just saw Juma, Larry contacts Homeland. 06:48:28 General Juma's forces move out, while Renee sneaks in the boat. However, she loses her gun in the Potomac and renders her phone useless. 06:50:04...06:50:05...06:50:06... 06:54:35 Bill calls Tony, telling Tony that Jack has been arrested. He then tells Tony that they didn't get any intel from Burnett on where the attack is taking place. Larry tries to contact Renee, but doesn't get through. Renee soon discovers that the target is the White House. Since she left her phone accidentally in the Potomac, she must find a way to inform Larry. Unfortunately, Laurent sees her and makes a run for her. Renee escapes, but is still chased. Gen. Juma and his men start swimming into an underwater catacomb and drill into the rocks above. 06:59:57...06:59:58...06:59:59...'07:00:00'' Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Special guest star *Kurtwood Smith as Senator Blaine Mayer Guest starring * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Iké Dubaku * Tony Todd as General Benjamin Juma * Ryan Cutrona as Admiral John Smith * Eyal Podell as Ryan Burnett * Lovensky Jean-Baptiste as Udo * Arjay Smith as Laurent Dubaku * Keston John as Ngozi Co-starring * Armando Molina as Doctor Stahl (as "Doctor") * Robert Johnson as Resident #1 * Mike Baldridge as Resident #2 * Walter Wong as Marine #4 * Darren Keefe as Marine Squad Leader * Winston Story as Security Guard * Rachel Andersen as Nurse Corinna (as "ICU Nurse") * Patty Onagan as Nurse #2 * Jennifer Carta as Presidential Aide * Roshawn Franklin as Abozi (as "Commando #1") * Marvin Jordan as Commando #2 * Brett DeLuca as FBI Agent Memorable quotes * '''Jack Bauer: I'm driving off a cliff here, Tony. I don't need to put Bill in the passenger seat. * Senator Blaine Mayer: You're reprehensible, Bauer. * Jack Bauer: And you sir are weak! Unwilling and unable to look evil in the eye and deal with it. * President Allison Taylor: Also, I want to talk to Mr. Burnett myself. * Senator Blaine Mayer: Let me do that. I know the man. * President Allison Taylor: Apparently you don't. * Jack Bauer: You and I, (Tasers Ryan Burnett) are going to have a talk. * Larry Moss: Renee, wait, a-are you saying that Dubaku was murdered? * Renee Walker: I'm saying that there was an unidentified man in with Dubaku just before he went into cardiac arrest. Background information and notes *Series regulars Colm Feore and Rhys Coiro do not appear in this episode. *Several names of cast members are on the list that Jack uses to find Ryan Burnett. 711 Day 711